Lover's Courage
by RazzMcazz
Summary: Bhrutal, son of Curhse must absolve his guilt for the murders of his five brothers. With the help from a unexpected librarian, Athena, this warrior will face trials he didn't even know existed. But will this warrior face the truth of his past? And will he finally realize that the strength of a warrior doesn't come from his strength, but his heart?
1. Chapter 1

He felt the sweat of his back start to cool his skin as his arms pumped up and down on the training floor. The strain of his muscles were signals that he should probably take a break, drink some water, talk to the others that were watching him with careful glances. But those kinds of things were a no go on a day like today.

It would be five years today.

Bhrutal heaved harder and bounced up off the floor, his fangs showing as his lips curled up in frustration. It was hard to not think about. The death of his siblings, the day that he was claimed a traitor to his family name, was something that didn't just go away with a crazed work out. It was like a dark cloud that came around every year, and each anniversary of this dreaded ass day broke Bhrutal a little more.

The other Brothers watched him carefully, knowing that one wrong word in Bhrutal's direction would send him off. Overly aggressive was an understatement when this day came, the male was practically a wild animal that would fight off whatever came in his territorial bubble. None the less, he tried his best to seem cool in front of the others. Just a standard work out, nothing to see here, blah fucking blah.

Deciding that the ground had served as enough punishment for his arms Bhrutal decided to switch to the treadmill to kill his legs. Qhuinn ran on the other treadmill next to him and watched as Bhrutal refused to make eye contact and continued his torture on his body. Qhuinn simply shook his head, but knew it would do no good telling the boy to slow down.

This guilt, those memories, it ate at him like a monster that didn't want to eat all of it's meat at first. No, it wanted to slowly grind it's teeth into the flesh, feed into his pain, watch as he struggled every day with it. Every day, every god damn day, and today was the worst of it all. He could replay the events in his mind, the struggle with his brothers, the words they exchanged, their final moments looking at him, knowing that he had done this...he was the one...

Soon most of the males left the training area, leaving Bhrutal alone with himself. As soon as the last male left, the door closing firm behind them, did he feel the need to slow down, his hand punching the button as the treadmill whined to a stop. He had been running for hours, and years, from this problem. It was only a matter of time before it consumed him.

"Hell..." he cursed as he rubbed his face, his hand going through the motions of scrubbing his eyes and running it through his hair, which he had grown out now into a nice mohawk. This shit was getting old fast, but he couldn't let it go, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing. Shit still ate at him like a fucking parasite.

He checked the time and realized it was almost time for First Meal. He could probably make it now if he hurried to take a shower. Walking steadily towards the locker room he tried to ignore the battery acid that ran through his veins, his muscles begging to rest if only for a minute. Inside the locker room he took off his clothes lazily, his hand throwing the garments wherever he please as he stripped and stepped into the shower. The ice cold water hit his skin like a freezing fire as he stood underneath the shower, scrubbing away the sweat and grit he had built up over the last few hours.

"Trying to hurt yourself every year isn't going to make it go away" a voice said from behind as Bhrutal jumped and turned, his hand covering his junk automatically.

Hhate stood leaning against the wall, his snake like eyes watching Bhrutal as he balanced on leg against the tile of the locker room. The guy always wore his long sleeve black shirts that covered the many yakuza tattoos he had all over his body from doing years and years in their service. That is, until he had found the Brotherhood.

"Jesus man" Bhrutal said spitting water from his mouth "You had to sneak up on me like that?"

Hhate simply shrugged and studied Bhrutal some more "I know today's not easy" he said.

"Yea, whatever man" Bhrutal said turning away, knowing this convo was not one he wanted right now, especially buck ass naked in the locker room "If you want to check out my ass some more feel free to stay."

"I'm trying to cover your ass, not check it" Hhate said shaking his head "Your off rotation tonight by the way."

"What?!" Bhrutal said spinning around "Why the fuck not?"

"I told the king it might not be in your best interest to fight tonight" Hhate said lowering his head but keeping his knowing eyes on the male "You might do something that is not in your best interest."

"Fuck you asshole" Bhrutal said as his anger flared "What the hell am I supposed to do all night? You know I'll fucking tear this place apart if you keep me in."

"What you do tonight doesn't concern me" Hhate said "Go see a movie, go to Iron Mask, get laid for all I care, but you don't fight tonight. Not after last year."

Bhrutal cursed and turned around, knowing the male had a point. He was not in the right frame of mind tonight, and after last year, when he had almost gotten himself and two wolfen killed, he knew it was time to try and put this shit to rest.

"Fuck" he hissed and turned the shower off, drying off roughly as he pulled some extra leathers and a white T-shirt from a random locker. Thank God Fritz knew to keep extra's of everything around this place.

Stepping in his shitkickers he moved fast through the training area and up from the training center to the mansion. He pressed his hand up to a pad and lifted his lips to show his fangs as a scanner went over both his hand and scanned his DNA. Security had gotten tight over the last couple of years, especially after the Red Scribe came to the Brotherhood, or by her other name, Ruby.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, knowing it probably wouldn't work, but hell, what else did he have to lose?

Crossing past the dining hall in the mansion and up the huge staircase he made it outside to the king's office. The doors were closed but that didn't mean one of them could be in there. Knocking lightly he heard a "Enter" and opened the door swiftly. Sitting at the grand desk with the king's throne behind him, Mayhem, son of Wrath looked up steadily and smiled at the male coming over to him.

"What's up Bhrutal?" Mayhem said standing up. Bhrutal nodded his head in respect, even though the king was only a few months younger than himself. Mayhem had taken over as king ever since his father Wrath, the true king, had gotten injured in the Wolf Wars. Now Wrath was able to be a warrior again, while his son ruled the race with a kind but firm fist, especially with his wolfen _shellan_ Luna at his side.

"My king" Bhrutal said firmly "I need to speak with the Red Scribe."

"Ruby?" Mayhem said with a raised eyebrow "You can just ask for her yourself."

"I know, but this certain talk needs to happen with your permission, because whatever she says, I know I have to do. And that may get in the way with helping the Brotherhood" Bhrutal said as the words poured out of his mouth "I need your thumbs up on this."

"What's going on man?" Mayhem said gesturing him to sit but Bhrutal shook his head.

"It's complicated" he said "Something that's been tearing me up. I need some closure."

Mayhem watched the male carefully, his steady royal green eyes looking at Bhrutal as he tried to figure out the male's situation. But finally he sighed and nodded, his eyes closing and opening to the male.

"Whatever it is man, you have my blessing" he said "Just don't get your ass killed, true?"

"I'll try" Bhrutal said bowing as he walked off to his own room, knowing he could now talk to the Red Scribe without feeling like he was going over the king's head.

As soon as he walked into his room and shut the door, he walked steadily over to his bed and sat down, letting the mattress sink underneath him, his body finally calming. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer to himself, and soon, like the good goddess she was, he felt a calming warm presence around him. His body that ached and strained suddenly stopped, his skin feeling as if a warm bath pooled around him as the ever caring presence entered his soul.

She could sure make a male feel like he was a child again with her motherly presence.

"I've been waiting for this Bhrutal" she said as he opened his eyes to her.

The Red Scribe stood in front of him, her lovely brown hair long as a scarlet robe wrapped around her body, her hands tucked into her sleeves like a monk. Those wintery blue eyes stared down at him with kindness, while her rosy red lips formed a soft smile.

"Red Scribe" Bhrutal said bowing his head.

"Oh please" she said as her soft hands lifted his head "There is no need for that. You are suffering, tell me what's wrong."

Bhrutal now knew why so many loved this female, her voice was that of a _mahmen_ to the race of vampires, and it soothed him on such a disastrous day.

"I need advice" he said as his voice choked up while trying to disguise it with a cough.

"And I am here to give it" she said walking around his room, ready to listen.

But Bhrutal didn't even know how to start. There was just so much shit, so much to the story that he couldn't even put into words. It was like a big blur that would take days to sort out what he had done, what had happened. But in the end, he always came up with the same conclusion.

"Have you ever lost someone?" he said.

"Yes" she said softly "More times than I would have liked."

"Do you know what this day is?" he said looking at her.

"It's October 5th" she said looking over at him.

"It's more than just that" he said rubbing his face "Today is the day I killed my five brothers."

The Red Scribe suddenly stopped and turned to him "What do you mean you killed them?"

"My parents were deemed blessed to have so many sons that all lived" Bhrutal said shaking his head "I was the youngest one. My brother's were my life. But they tried to do something... something awful. I told Wrath, who was the king at the time, and in the process my brothers were killed. I did that...I killed them."

The Red Scribe's face twisted a little in pity as she came over to him and took his hands in hers "Is that why you are hurting? Because your guilt about your brothers?" she said.

"Yes" he said turning away "I need absolution. I can't take this fucking pain anymore" he said looking up at her "I need you to punish me for my actions."

The Red Scribe's eyes grew solid as she looked down at the male "Punishment is not what you need Bhrutal" she said stepping away from him as her hands found her hips "A trial of worth is what you need. You feel your guilt so much it consumes you. It's time for that to end."

"How?" Bhrutal said not fully understanding.

She looked away from him for a minute, her eyes looking to the window in the room, her thought process hidden to him as her eyes almost seemed to search for something. Suddenly, a small smile spread across her face and she looked back to the male.

"I think I know how to absolve you of your guilt" she said "But you must do exactly as I say."

"Whatever will get this" he said feeling his chest "Whatever will make it go away."

"Then you will go through my _Triahls_ Bhrutal, son of Curhse. And once you have completed them, you will be absolved of your guilt once and for all" she said holding his face in her hands.

"What do I have to do?" he said as her eyes almost seemed to see right through him. Standing up she walked over the the place where she had formed and slowly turned to him with a knowing smile.

"Have you ever heard the story of Hercules?" she said.

"No really" he said honestly.

"You should check it out" she said with a wink"I heard the Caldwell library has a fantastic Greek mythology section."

And with that, the Red Scribe disappeared, and Bhrutal was once again left alone in the room.

Only this time, he knew what he was supposed to do.

At least, he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

The ladder underneath Athena's feet creaked underneath her weight as she shifted carefully on top of it, the pile of books tucked under her arm coming close to falling from her grasp. She scooped them up tighter against her body, her knit sweater pressing against her skin as she pushed up her thick black rimmed glasses that most people would consider a hipster fashion, when in reality she couldn't see past her nose without them.

She sighed loudly, knowing that she had a long night ahead of her if she didn't get these books sorted out right. Working at the Caldwell library seemed like a dream at first. She got it all to herself except for the few college students who were up late trying to crash study for the exam in the morning, and she could read whatever she pleased for however long. But the dream seemed too good to be true, and like with everything in her life, it was. Nobody told her about the students basically wanting her to do their homework, or having to break up hook-ups between some floosy and some jock looking guy that reminded her of the meat heads that went to her high school, or the constant stoners that would come in and smoke a bowl in a cubicle when she wasn't looking. And that was just the students, the staff that worked mornings would constantly leave books unchecked and basically ignore how trashed the library would get after the first wave of students came in. Nope, they left that up to Athena.

Finishing her load of books she carefully went down the ladder and moved it over a couple shelves over to start all over again. She hated heights, she always had. Taking the hair tie around her wrist she pulled back her massive amount of blonde hair, the kind that all the girls wanted from Taylor Swift but didn't know how much of a pain it really was.

Thankfully tonight was a slow night. The clock struck eleven a couple of minutes ago and it was after all a Saturday. College kids had better stuff to do tonight then study for their classes next week. Athena was also attending college, but from how far she was excelling the teacher had told her to skip a few lessons ahead and by the time she knew it she was taking the final when she should have been taking the midterm.

And that's where she was right now. Just waiting for the year to be over so she could move ahead in her classes and hopefully graduate in two years. She was hoping to become a teacher, but with the recent work experience with college students, she figured elementary was more her style.

Climbing up the ladder again she firmly grasped the books in one arm and began going up the ladder with no rush in mind. No need to get something done quickly that would only take maybe another hour. She had time to kill tonight anyway...

* * *

Bhrutal looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and then looked back up to the colossal building in front of him. Yep, this was it.

He sighed loudly and adjusted his big coat that wrapped around his huge shoulders. It was getting chilly out lately and he found himself struggling to get things that actually fit him this time of year. He knew he needed to go in, but found his feet weighted down outside the steps of the Caldwell library. People walked past him fast, no doubt anxious to even be close to the guy. Bhrutal knew he wasn't your Average Joe, being over 6 feet tall and looking like Macklemore on steroids (that's how Rhage put it) but he still tried to keep to himself.

Scoffing at himself for trying to procrastinate he trudged up the steps of the library and went in, knowing he needed answers if he was ever going to get past this. The warm light that cascaded from the lamps at various desk illuminated the library with a soft glow while the chandeliers above lit the high ceilings with a bright glow and reminded Bhrutal of a church.

He could sense there wasn't anybody here, which was good. He preferred no company in this kind of situation, especially if he was going to have to study up on some Greek mythology, something he wasn't really interested in. But the Red Scribe had given him this obvious hint, and he had a feeling there was no way around it.

He looked around the shelves and tried to navigate his way around, but he kept coming up empty. Twenty minutes passed and he couldn't waste all night looking around this library, he wasn't very patient, it was probably just going to be easier to ask the librarian.

"Hello?" he said hearing his own voice echo out.

No answer.

"What the hell" he said quietly "Hello? Anybody here?"

He started just walking around the shelves hoping to see someone that would help him out. Damn. He could be out fighting with the others right now, and instead he was stuck in this library from hell.

"Hel-lo?" he said really loudly this time.

"Hold on a minute!" he heard from above. Bhrutal looked up just in time to see a female trying to get down off a ladder, only to see the ladder wobble and start to tilt over.

"Oh crap!" the female cried out before her scream echoed out and she came falling down from the ladder.

Bhrutal's reflexes were quick as he firmly caught her in one arm and caught the ladder upright with the other. Books toppled down on top of them, but nothing too serious as Bhrutal opened his eyes only to look down at a small human female that was covering her head and shaking badly.

"It's okay" he said suddenly "I got you."

And holy shit, did he. Her scent, the light fragrance that drifted up from her filled his senses and made him think of sunlight and soft flowers all around him. It was intoxicating and heavenly all at the same time. He stared down at her, wondering if she was real or not, praying, hoping she was.

Slowly he saw her hands go down from her head and those eyes behind those thick black glasses opened up and looked right up to him. Sparkling hazel eyes looked up to him and surprise crossed her face as she stared up at him.

"You okay?" he said setting her down on the ground as he shifted the ladder against a shelf.

Athena felt her voice crack as she let out "Yes."

The man that stood before her looked up at the height of the shelf and then back at her. He was some kind of other grand word that could describe better how handsome he was to Athena and she quickly had to shake herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that he had just caught her from thin air.

"You could have really gotten hurt" he said looking at her "Why the hell do they make you still get on these things anyway?"

"What things?" Athena said dumb struck when all of a sudden she realized he meant the ladder.

"Oh" she said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "It's just always been that way since I started working here. Sorry that I fell on you, you kind of took me by surprise."

"My bad" he said holding up his hands "Just glad your okay."

Athena quickly got he wits about her and realized the man must be here for some reason other than saving her life.

"So what can I help you with?" she said as she started picking up the books. Bhrutal watched her for a minute admiring how pretty she was when he realized she had asked him a question.

"Uh well" he said scratching the back of his head "I need some help finding stuff on Greek mythology."

"Well I think we have a couple of good books" Athena said pushing her glasses up on her face. Bhrutal had to smile at the action, it was pretty adorable to him. Athena stopped suddenly and looked at him "What are you smiling at?" she said blushing.

Oh nothing, just maybe the fact that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and Bhrutal had seen a lot of females. She had curves in all the right places and a nice voice that soothed him to the very core of his chest.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head.

Athena felt her face flush some more and buried her head into her chest. He probably thought she was so stupid, falling off a simple ladder. Guys as gorgeous as him didn't look at girls like her like that unless they had something nasty running through their mind. After all, she wasn't exactly model material. She had hips and breasts, both of which weren't in society's norm for the average girl. Quickly she picked up the rest of the books and gestured for the man to follow her to the Greek mythology section so he could get his book and leave.

"So what kind of Greek mythology are you looking for?" Athena said as they walked.

"The story of Hercules" Bhrutal said looking around the shelves, his warrior senses picking up on anything that might be a threat as he walked with the short female. He began to feel this overbearing sense to stick close to her, not that he couldn't find his way around the library, he just kept hearing a voice buzzing in the back of his mind, a voice that couldn't be ignored no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

_"Mine..."_ it said in almost a whisper

"Shut it" he huffed.

"Did you say something?" Athena said turning to him.

"No" he said looking away "Just thought I heard something."

"Oh" Athena said finally stopping in front of a large shelf "Well let's see..." Her hand started pulling several books off the shelf and handing them over to Bhrutal.

"You've got your standard stories and then if you need any references to the gods here are a few books to look at in case you get confused" she said not looking at him as she handed him the final book.

"Uh thanks" Bhrutal said looking at the stack of books in his hand "I'll be sure to check it out."

"Alright well that should do it" Athena said "If you need any more help I'll be at the front."

"Okay" Bhrutal said nodding "Thank you for the help."

Athena waved at him and started for the front, but took a quick turn around a shelf and watched as the big hunk of male walked down the path and sat with a big thunk at a desk. He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through that strawberry blonde mohawk that sported on the top of his head. Athena had never seen a guy as big and gorgeous as him, and she quickly thought about how he must be a pro-wrestler or something where he had to be big _and_ gorgeous.

But slowly he opened the first book and began reading. Athena watched him for a couple more minutes and then walked back to the way to the front of the library. She needed some coffee, and the night was growing late...


	3. Chapter 3

"Here" she said from behind him as she softly placed a mug on the library table "You look like you need this."

Bhrutal looked back at Athena who had a mug of her own cupped in her hand and a knowing stare placed right on him. Bhrutal took the mug and inhaled the scent, his body warming already to the coffee and what it promised.

"Thanks" he said taking a sip.

Athena moved around to the other side of the table and took a look at the page he was on. He was reading up on the Labors of Hercules and had only gotten a few pages into it.

"Why the Labors?" Athena said.

"I was told I needed to read up on them" he said trying to not give too much away "It's sort of for a test."

"Oh I see" Athena said taking a drink. Bhrutal watched the graceful way her eyes went over the pages of the book and imagined what she would look like if he had her alone in his bedroom, her eyes trailing over more than just a book...

Whoa. His mind just went to a strange place just now. He barely knew this female, and although she was pretty as all get out, that didn't mean he needed to be thinking about her in positions that she wasn't used to just yet.

"So this test" Athena said looking up at him. Bhrutal felt his body come to attention at her voice "What about it?" he said.

"Is it like a multiple question or what?" Athena said as her head leaned into her hand.

"Uh..." Bhrutal said trying to think of what human colleges were like "It's like an essay sort of thing I guess."

"Oh okay" Athena said with a smile "What's the essay have to be like?"

Crap. "It's like" he tried to say as his mind raced "It's like an interpretation thing. Like what would the labors be this day and age."

"Oh cool" Athena said "That sounds interesting. How you coming with it?"

"Not that good" Bhrutal said "I guess I just don't have much of a imagination."

Except when it came to her. He could imagine all sorts of things he would do to her, alone, maybe in the dark...

Damn. He needed to focus.

"I'm sorry" he said shaking his head "What was that?"

"I said" Athena said with a smile "I could help you if you would like?"

Bhrutal gave her smile just big enough that his fangs didn't show "That would be great."

"Alright" Athena said taking the book from him "Let's see. The Nemean Lion. Well that could be a lot of things. Hercules used his own strength against the lion and conquered it using it's own claws to kill it, along with the help of the goddess Athena. A lion usually means strength, so something large, preferably strong. Maybe a bodybuilder or someone with incredible strength and ability. Anything like that ring a bell?"

A thousand things ran through him, but Bhrutal could only focus on the way her voice sounded as she read. It was like music to his ears and he waited on every syllable she uttered.

"Hello?" Athena said as he stared at her.

"Uh yea" Bhrutal said trying to get his shit together "That sounds kind of relevant to some stuff. Like are we actually talking about a person though?"

"Well it could be an animal I supposed" Athena said shrugging her shoulders "It could be a real lion, or some big creature, like a bear, or a wolf-"

A sudden crash from somewhere up front made Athena almost jump out of her skin as she scrambled from her chair while Bhrutal bolted upright, his hand automatically going to the pistol that he kept in his holster underneath his jacket.

"What the hell was that?!" Athena said getting up as her shaking hand straightened her glasses.

Another crash sounded out, and the horrible grunting of some animal echoed throughout the library. Bhrutal sniffed at the air and knew the scent. It was a mix of earth and blood, the hot sweat that came from running around in the wilderness. The smell of a Two-foot.

Big, brain dead, and deadly.

"Shit" Bhrutal cursed as he whipped around the table and grabbed Athena by the arm. Athena followed him quickly as more crashes came from the front. She felt herself panic and moved towards the front but a quick pull from Bhrutal signaled her to stop where she was.

"That thing" he motioned with his hand as he whispered "Is not something you want to face off with. We need to find somewhere to hide until I can get some back-up."

"What do you mean _that thing_?" Athena hissed "What the hell is that up there?!"

"You know the old stories about werewolves?" Bhrutal said ducking down some more shelves "Think of one of those, only ten times worse."

Athena looked at him with a wide twisted face. Was this guy for real?

"Werewolves do not exist!" Athena said crawling on the ground with him "Are you fucking nuts?!"

Suddenly Bhrutal's ears picked up on the motions of the creature and quickly turned and slapped is hand around Athena's mouth. He motioned with a finger to keep quiet as a deep grunting came from the other side of the shelf. Athena could feel her heart racing as she also heard the creature rummaging around and carefully turned her head to the bookshelf. Bhrutal held his gun up and got ready to fire on the SOB if it came after them, but he didn't honestly know if a few silver bullets were going to stop a massive Two-Foot on a rampage.

How the hell did it even get in here unnoticed? And from the way it was sniffing around it was obviously looking for something. If it had been him, the Two-Foot would have found them by now, but if it was someone else...

Bhrutal looked over at Athena, who had no doubt been all over this library since her shift started. The Two-Foot couldn't distinguish where she was because her scent was everywhere...

Athena could sense the creature on the other side, but had to see it for herself. Slowly she removed the books from the shelf until the other side showed clearly in front of her.

Two massive hairy legs, like something out a horror film came into her vision, and the stench of sweat and blood filled her nostrils so bad that she had to cover her nose and mouth from gagging. She could see the creature sniffing around and felt a cold shiver wash down her spine. It moved steadily on, clawing at shelves and making the occasional growl every now and then.

Bhrutal let out a small breath of air and motioned for her to follow, and this time she was more than happy to oblige. They made it to the corner of the library and Athena silently cursed to herself that she left her keys upfront to exit out of the building. The fire exit was on the other side where that huge monster was digging around in something by the sounds of tearing and gnashing.

"I've got to make a call for some back-up" Bhrutal said in a whisper "You stay here until I come back."

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Athena said in a panicked whisper "I am _not _staying in this place with that thing!"

"I'll be right back, I'm not leaving here without you, true?" he said looking her in the eyes. Athena wasn't sure she could trust this guy, but she nodded her head anyway, thinking that if he didn't get help, then she was going to be on her own anyway. Better think fast and think smart if she wanted to get out of this alive. Because whatever that thing was, she knew now it wasn't human...

Bhrutal moved steadily from the corner of the library and made his way into a nook where he plastered himself against the wall and whipped out his phone. If the Two-Foot caught his scent now, at least it wouldn't put Athena in danger right away.

The dial tone beeped twice before V answered.

"What's doin?" V said over the line.

"We've got problems, big ass problems" Bhrutal said "You gotta let the queen know that a Two-Foot is at the Caldwell library. There's me and one human female in the building. I've got us in a secure location for now but it won't take long for the thing to find us."

"Shit. I'll inform the queen right away. Back-ups coming, just hang in there son" V said quickly.

"Will do" Bhrutal said before ending the call. He moved quickly but quietly back to where Athena was. But by the time he got back she was gone.

"Ah Christ.." Bhrutal cursed as he looked around "Hey!" he hissed realized that he didn't even know this girl's name "Hey! Where did you go?"

The scream that echoed out tore through Bhrutal's heart and he realized there was going to be no time for back-up.

He was going to have to take the Two-Foot alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Bhrutal bolted past the shelves of books hearing the screams and crashes that were coming from the other side of the library. He shouldn't have fucking left her, of course she would bail. Anybody in their right mind, or in a state of panic would have done so.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he skitted across the waxed floor, his dagger and his pistol out ready to do some damage. Bhrutal whipped around another bookshelf as the scream grew close only to find his librarian facing off with the Two-Foot, her hair wild around her as she held a silver-esque lamp in her grasp like a club.

"Don't fucking move" she hissed at him "It's focused on me."

Bhrutal stood as still as a tree as he watched Athena backing up steadily, her eyes staring into the Two-Foot's as it snarled and gnashed it's teeth at her, it's body tense and waiting for her next move. The cool and calm in Athena's eyes put Bhrutal off, he was so sure she was about to be ripped to pieces by the screams that had echoed out across the library. But the steadiness in her stance and her posture suggested that she was in fact in total control of what was going on.

"I'm going to swing in three. Be ready to tackle this thing" Athena said quietly. Bhrutal nodded steadily, his eyes watching her moves. Athena was backing up slowly towards a table as her hands regrasped around the lamp stand.

"One" she whispered "Two.."

The Two-Foot hurled itself towards her with a howling snarl.

"Three!" Bhrutal screamed as he went for the creature. Athena swung the lamp post as hard as she could against the Two-Foot's head, the sound of cracking coming from it's skull as Athena dropped the lamp stand and ducked for cover.

Bhrutal was on the creature like white on rice. The Two-Foot was disoriented, it's eyes probably seeing stars from how hard the librarian had hit it in it's head, which gave him the perfect opportunity. He wrestled the creature on it's back, avoiding the feint swipes and bites it lunged at him. They wrestled back and forth, their bodies heaving and weaving, trying to over-power one another. Suddenly Bhrutal felt himself getting thrown back, his body slamming into a bookshelf with a loud THUD! He could feel the bookshelf start wobble and for a moment thought that it would come down on him. The Two-Foot was standing over him, Bhrutal swore he could see the feeling of victory coming from it's eyes before the shelf started to come down.

"Watch out!" he heard the female cry as hands grasped around his shoulders and dragged his body back before the shelf came toppling down on the Two-Foot and sending the rest of the shelves dominoing around the library.

Bhrutal could feel the tiny female covering up his head with her body, the books flying at them as the loud crashes of the shelves echoed out like a constant roar in the library. Only when the last shelf fell did the female lift off of him, her hand pushing her dusty glasses up near her face as her eyes stared wide at the chaos that had been dished out. Bhrutal looked up and for a moment felt his jaw drop. The shelves were all collapsed on top of each other, and clean-up would take weeks at least.

"I am so fired" Athena breathed out.

Suddenly the horrid growling put them both back on alert as the Two-Foot lifted the shelf from it's body and turned towards them, dust and dirt flying around it as it stared at the pair with such malicious intent.

"No fucking way" Athena heard her voice say, but Bhrutal was on his feet instantly. He lunged at the Two-Foot, his body aching in protest, but the female had protected him, now it was time to return the favor. Bhrutal used his wide arms and tackled the beast to the ground, his fangs bared now as anger determination shot through him. He grabbed it's huge jaws and with a great cry cracked them apart, leaving the Two-Foot limp underneath him, the damage of the head injury taking it's toll as Bhrutal finished him off.

When Bhrutal saw Hhate, he was going to smack him across the face for even thinking he couldn't fight tonight.

Giving a loud grunt he lifted himself up off the creature. The female librarian stood up, her body now visibly shaking as her adrenaline was starting to fade.

"Is it dead?" Athena asked looking down at the foul huddled mass of fur and blood.

"Yep" Bhrutal said wanting to run his fingers through his mohawk but knew all the shit and grime from the Two-Foot coated his hands "How did you know to hit it with the stand?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders slightly "You said it was like a werewolf, most of the stands in this place are high dollar items. I figured silver was my best option."

"It saved your life" Bhrutal said shaking his head with a smile.

"So what now?" Athena said looking up at him, her eyes wide with sturdy anticipation.

"We get the heck outta dodge is what we do" Bhrutal said stepping over the Two-Foot "I'll let my back-up know that we took it out, they can deal with the clean up."

"Good, because I don't think I'm going to have a job after tonight" Athena said still staring at the creature.

"Come on" he said taking her slowly by the shoulders "Let's get out of here."

Athena started to move towards the exit before she realized something important.

"Wait I forgot something!" she said whipping around and running towards a shelf that was covered in dismantled books. Bhrutal watched as she dug through the pile, chucking books behind her until she finally found one. Quickly she hopped over a pile and walked past him out through the exit. Bhrutal followed quickly, wanting to leave the scene too as quickly as possible.

Outside the cold air hit Athena's lungs and she breathed in deep, letting what just happened sink in. It was crazy that a big hulking thing just basically tore apart the library, even more crazy that the guy had called in a werewolf. She knew she should be terrified, shaking in fear rather than excitement, but Athena's life had been pretty boring until this point in time. Every day had seemed like a gray void, the same thing after the next, dealing with the same petty bullshit. She had buried herself in books and stories to try and find the adventure she was craving.

For once, something that almost resembled an adventure was before her.

And she would be damned if it was getting taken away now.

"So" she said turning to the big male "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Bhrutal said looking at her like she just grew a third eye "The plan is you go home and I go home and you forget what you saw tonight. True?"

"No not true" Athena said shaking her head "I want to know what the next move is that includes me."

"There is no move that includes you" Bhrutal said turning and walking away from her, despite his chest telling him something else entirely.

"I saw the fangs jackass" Athena said crossing her arms "Don't think I didn't notice when you were fighting that thing. Now either you include me, or I go straight to the police."

Bhrutal gave a cruel laugh "Pshh, you think the police are going to believe some whacked out story?"

"They might not believe that a vampire fought a werewolf in the library, but they will believe that a big male about 6'6 with a mohawk came in and laid waste to the place, one could almost call it a terrorist act that backfired. That might make trekking around town a bit difficult for you" she said putting one hand on her hip and looking him dead in the eye.

Bhrutal thought about what the female was proposing. He could easily walk over to her and erase her memory but something in him didn't want the female to forget about him. And having a watch out for him would make fighting later on a bit harder. He blew out a big breath of air that clouded around his face before he looked at her with a hard stare.

"Fine" he said shaking his head, not believing what was coming out of his mouth "You can tag along, but" he said pointing his finger at her "The minute shit goes south, your booted. True? I don't need the death of a human female on my plate as well."

Athena smiled and walked towards him, her hand extended out to him. Bhrutal looked at her with a almost defeated look and shook the small hand in his huge one.

"Athena" she said with a smile up at him.

"Bhrutal" he said gruffly.

"Well Bhrutal" Athena said letting go of his hand "Let's get moving."


End file.
